STRIDE WARS II PART II: LIBERATION
by StrideWars
Summary: Story based off Stride gum commercials. Part 2 liberation. I will add a better summary later...


STRIDE WARS II PART II: LIBERATION

**AN: My friend wrote this story NOT me (but I did fix some of his horrible spelling and grammar). It might not make sence because there is a first part but I cant find it:/ Well, enjoy anyways!:) -Michelle**

He was in a hospital bed, the only thing he could feel was pain. He looked around the room. Two men were there, one with dark brown hair, and a French mustache, the other had blonde hair. They were looking at him with amused faces. He looked at his hands. They were charred and scratched so much, he couldn't see any part of his hands that looked normal. Has it always been this way, he thought. He couldn't remember. "Looks like Ray is up," the one with the mustache said. Ray, was that his name? He couldn't remember that either...

Ray looked at them. The blonde one turned to the other. "Is the other patient alive?" "Yea although he lost his right arm and lost sight in one of his eyes. He also doesn't have amnesia. Other than that, he looks EXACTLY like this lump." "Do you know why the leader wanted them alive?" "Well, apparently the two are hard to kill, they survived from what happened to them right?" "True." Were they talking about him? Ray wondered. Another man walked into the room with a srynge. He walked past the two people and stood over Ray. He stuck the srynge in Ray's arm. Ray winced when the thing punctured his burned skin. Ray's vision turned black and he went to sleep.

They were in a large room. Mariah, Desiree, Melissa, and Emily were looking at the flag that was spread across the floor. The flag had stripes, red and white. There were twelve total, symbolizing the amount of people that first started the Militia. A dark green pentagon was placed in the upper left corner of the flag. Five white lines were sewn on the flag, symbolizing the leaders of the Militia. Mariah held a small, dark green patch. She put it over the fifth white line and Desiree sewed it on. Since one of their leaders died on the assault of the COMPANY'S HEADQUARTERS, they were supposed to cover the dead leader's place on the flag.

The skull and crossbones on the flag represented the dead. They each placed their palm on one of the four ends of the two bones and cried. They lifted their hands from the skull and stood up. Their eyes were bloodshot. Desiree looked at the others. "We need to finish what she started, we're going to attack the COMPANY'S military headquarters. I have a plan..."

A security guard fell to the floor, dead. Baylee stood there, her hands covered in blood. She walked on ahead. She was in the COMPANY'S military headquarters. She was there to avenge her friend. Two guards came with automatic rifles and shot at her, but she just threw two packets at their chests and they fell to the floor. She went into one of the hangers. Two helicopters were inside. She took two stride packets, and placed one underneath each copter. She left the hanger and pulled out her detonater. The new explosive flavor of stride gum was both delicious and dangerous. She pushed the button on her detonater and she heard the copters explode.

She walked deeper into the base, each step pained her. She wanted to kill everyone here for what happened. She WOULD kill everyone here for what happened...

Ray was able to walk now; he got out of his hospital bed and the guy with the mustache walked into the room. "Good, your ready too. Follow me." Ray obeyed. The guy led him to another person that was like him, only he lost an arm and was blind one eye. His hair was almost gone, only patches remained. He had a partial mustache too. The guy that led him here introduced Ray to him. "Ray, this is Hal. He's your new partner." Hal looked the man in the eye with an angry glare. "I have to work with HIM. It's HIS fault I'm like this!" Ray couldn't remember what he apparently did to him but he guessed it must've backfired on him too.

Hal looked at Ray with anger in his eyes. "So it's true, you don't remember anything. You don't know who I am and even sadder, you don't know who YOU really are." "Enough Hal," They guy yelled at him. "Shut up BOB, you can't even feel pain!" "My orders are for him to-" They started to argue, but Ray didn't pay attention. What did he mean by I could remember who I really am? BOB threw Hal into the wall. Hal moaned. "You idiot! If he were paying attention, he'd remember who he is! Don't do anything to make him remember, or I'll have to end you." Hal muttered something but Ray couldn't make out some of the words. "My own... eradicate... how ironic." Hal passed out and BOB picked him up. "C'mon, your ride is waiting for you outside."

ay got into the limo that awaited him. A man was waiting inside for him. Hal sat next to Ray and BOB sat next to Hal. The man started to talk. "We need you two at the Military headquarters, a small group of Stride Throwers are attacking it and we believe that you two are able to take them out. The man reached from under his seat and pulled out a rifle. He handed the rifle to Hal. He handed Ray two pistols. Ray didn't like them. They were too heavy and the weapons didn't seem right to him. "Do you have anything throwable? I think I'd be best with those. Hal and BOB were surprised to hear this, but the man only smirked and handed him about 10 stilettos. "Anything else you two need?" Ray and Hal shook their heads. "Good, be prepared for a challenging fight, you two, the leader is very skilled. Ray wondered, what are the Stride Throwers? Enemies? Maybe, that's why they wanted him to kill them.

Baylee turned the corner and saw two guys. Both of them had charred skin. One was missing an arm. He was armed with a rifle. The other had a bunch of stilettos in his hand.

Ray looked into her eyes. Her deep, green eyes... His head hurt. He clutched his forehead and he remembered something. He was with the girl, they were walking together. His skin was normal, so this must've happened before whatever happened to him. He felt something in his heart. As if it wanted to burst out of his chest and reveal itself to her. It's obvious that he knew her at one point, and that he liked her. So why was she the enemy. He couldn't remember anything after that. He looked at her, she didn't know who he was.

Baylee, that was her name... He remembered that. Baylee threw two objects at Hal. GUM PACKETS? He was amazed that someone that used gum as a weapon could be so much trouble. Hal dodged the packets and shot at her. She dodged the shot and threw more at him. She threw about four packets at Ray. He threw four of his stilettos at the packets and each of them hit the packets, dead square in the center. The packets and knives fell to the ground. Hal dodged most of the packets but two of them hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees. Baylee started to run away from them.

Baylee had to get out of there, she was no match for those two, she found Christina and told her about the two. Christina asked, "Do you think it was Bob?"

Baylee looked at her. "No, Bob is dead..." "But, both his and Ben's bodies werent spotted yet, what if it's them?" "Ben wouldn't turn on us, and anyway, their bodies could've been turned to dust..." "Sure, but what are we going to do now?" "Find Mariah and Teresa, tell them to escape to the park, we lost this battle..." Christina nodded and ran down the hallway. Baylee stood there for a minute. "Ben would never betray us, so it can't be him..." Baylee was actually hoping that that person was Ben, so that she knew he was alive... but it was impossible for him to have survived that crash...

Hal looked at Ray. "You chase that girl, I'll find the others." Ray nodded and ran off. He noticed her talking to another girl. The girl ran off and Baylee stood there for a few minutes. He slowly walked over to her. She turned around and looked at him. He looked into her eyes again.

He was on the ground, bleeding, his vision was weak. He looked at Baylee, she was on the ground too, and only she was unconcious. He reached for her and saw a girl aim a gun to his chest. She shot and he came to. Baylee looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Who are you?" "I'm Ray." "Are you sure?" "I can't remember a thing from before I woke up in a hospital bed." Baylee's expression changed to a surprised one. She started to run and Ray followed her.

She led him to a large park, she turned around there and threw a packet at his chest, and was impaled from it. He stared at her, once more in her eyes. She was angry, he could tell that. Another flashback. He was in the hospital, Baylee, the girl that she was talking to earlier, and two others were in the room too. He got up. "I have to help them, they need me." "We'll come with you." "No, I don't want any of you hurt." The flashback ended. "You, know it's funny, every time I look into your eyes, I remember something from my old life. I remember you and me in every single one too. But I don't know which side I was on. I can't even remember what I was like. If only if I could remember what I was like. That's really all I really want to know." Baylee looked at him, "So it is you." "And you even know who I was, so, I have to ask, who am I, just tell me that. Nothing else really matters to me anymore...

Baylee looked at him. "I'm glad your still alive Ben. We were worried about you."

Ben, was that his name? It sounded familiar. "You still don't remember, do you?" He looked at the ground. "No, nothing..." "Then I guess that I'm going to have to explain things." "Okay..." "First of all,

Ben, was that his name? It sounded familiar. "You still don't remember, do you?" He looked at the ground. "No, nothing..." "Then I guess that I'm going to have to explain things." "Okay..." "First of all, your the leader of the Stride Throwers. About 500 years ago, one of your ancestors created a new type of gum. She didn't expect it to hold deep powers. When she saw its power, she formed a large group. The Stride Throwers. Although, back then there were more of us." "How much were there?" "About a hundred." "And now, we have 5." "How did you know, I thought you lost your memory." "I don't know how I remembered it, I just sort of... well knew it."

"Alright, anyway you are the leader of our group. We need your skill to help us defeat the COMPANY." "The COMPANY?" "The people that you were with. Your friend Bob is one of them." "Bob, you mean the one with the French mustache?" "Well, since he was burned, it's hard to tell that he had a French mustache but yea, that's him." "Wait, are you talking about Hal, the guy that I was fighting with?" "Yeah, he must've hidden his real name from you... or just like you, he has amnesia. Anyway, he's one of them. The COMPANY is planning to use a weapons system that was developed in 1834-" "From the Archillian Civil War." "Yes, they developed a machine that could destroy the entire planet. The COMPANY found it, but they need a Stride Thrower to help power it. At the time, the Strides were allies with the Archillians. Until of course, 325 years ago, the Archillians became the COMPANY, and they declared war on us. Our numbers died out eventually because of that, and now, we'll never forgive them."

"Anyone else that you're leaving out?" "Yes, just recently, a new group surfaced. They're called the Militia. To us, they're neutral. Maybe now for what you've done, they'll become our allies." "What did I do." "Well, you were helping them kill the leader of the COMPANY and after you did, Bob was about to fly a plane into the building. Two of their leaders were in there and you leaped onto the plane. You took the controls and crashed the plane into the park."

"So that's how I ended up like this." "Yes, your lucky to even be alive." "So, what about us?" "Us? What do you mean?" "In one of the few memories that I can remember, I saw us walking together. I have a feeling that I really liked you. Were we together?" Baylee blushed. "No, we weren't. And I still don't want a relationship if that's what you're asking." "No, I'm not I'm just curious. But why wouldn't you?" "Well Ben, we're in the middle of a war, I don't want to get attached to someone that I might lose..." He was still not used to the name Ben. "Oh, I understand." "Do you?" "Yeah. Anyway, I have a plan." "Really, let's hear it."

Ben walked back to the base and found Bob. He was tying up the three Stride Throwers. He looked at Ben and asked, "Where's Baylee, did you lose her?" "No, I killed her." "WHAT? You weren't supposed to KILL her!" "Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Bob looked at him. "Fine, anyway, help me with these three, Ray." Ben started to tie them up for Bob. "So, Hal, in her last moments, Baylee told me that the COMPANY is searching for a superweapon from an old war. Do you know where the research is?" Bob looked at him with a surprised expression and aimed his rifle at him. Ben leaped out of the way and threw two stilettos at him. Bob shot one of them, midair, but the other one threw the rifle out of his hands. Ben charged at him and pushed him against the wall. He put a stiletto at his neck. "Where is it?" "Ah, so you DO remember who you really are." "Yes, I do Bob." Bob smirked. "Good, now, I get to KILL you." Bob kicked Ben in the shin. Ben stumbled backwards.


End file.
